


You are so fucking beautiful

by EliotByNight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, and waiter!Chanyeol, just some chanbaek fluff, nothing special to tag anyway, rich!Baekhyun, which is great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliotByNight/pseuds/EliotByNight
Summary: “You are so fucking beautiful.”That sentence made Baekhyun feel uneasy, so he took a step back and held the coat in his arms, giving that persistent look back with a frown.“Wh-What did you say? How dare you?” he snapped, looking down at him – just in theory, because the other guy was so much taller than him.





	You are so fucking beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You are so fucking beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/421598) by Eliot ByNight. 



“Asshole!” he said slightly louder than normal. He huddled himself in his long and heavy coat and frowned, watching the car getting away inside the traffic of a city that he didn’t even recognise by the time.

Baekhyun retraced every step that brought him to that point: the phone call home, the interrupted playstation match, his father’s screams and his compulsive desire for shopping to relieve stress. He didn’t believe him, when his father covered him with insults and swears after seeing his bank account drained by his son. “I have just taken a few million won for my party!” replied Baekhyun, even though it was much more money. He spent all the money from his father credit card to buy that designer coat out of spite, and it was now his only consolation; he didn’t even have money to pay for the taxi ride.

After hearing another outburst from the driver, here he was, stomping on the ground wrapped in a coat too big for him, but perfect for his personal revenge. All he wanted was to be treated well and to have money to spend for his “needs”. Was it too much to ask?

Baekhyun stood on the sidewalk for a solid minute, with no idea what to do. He looked around: cars were travelling fast on the road between colourful and annoying lights, the heavy rain was creating huge puddles where people in a hurry stepped and made the water splash onto him, who moved irritated. He turned and saw a row of buildings looking the same, full of doors where people quickly slipped in. At such an hour he couldn’t stay in that dark and menacing zone, so Baekhyun snorted with frustration and started walking without the slightest idea about the direction he took. Everything was going wrong, terribly wrong, and he was this close to screaming like an eagle.

Some noisy guys all dressed in black were coming closer, so Baekhyun flinched and found shelter in the first place that came upon his eyes: an anonymous bar with a swinging and rickety neon sign that was turned off, so he wasn’t able to read the name. Baekhyun, without looking around, shivered and went in - that coat wasn’t even keeping him warm with all his worth, and he started to take it off while fixing his hair in a flirtatious way. When he looked up, he noticed that he was in a small and a bit old bar, but at least it was pleasantly warm inside.

Before producing more thoughts about his situation, Baekhyun saw a tall guy, slightly chubby in the face but with a slender body, holding a broom and staring at him with a pair of big eyes.

“You are so fucking beautiful.”

That sentence made Baekhyun feel uneasy, so he took a step back and held the coat in his arms, giving that persistent look back with a frown.

“Wh-What did you say? How dare you?” he snapped, looking down at him – just in theory, because the other guy was so much taller than him.

The tall guy, probably a waiter judging by his clothes, jumped and blushed, realising only in that moment that he said something inappropriate and probably vulgar.

“Oh!” he said, taking in turn a step back. “Sorry, I … You are very welcome, would you like to seat?” he added, with a hint of a smile and addressing him to a table.

Baekhyun stared at him a bit perplexed, then he sat at a different table nearby and gave his coat to the guy.

“Make sure to not wrinkle it.” he said, sighing resigned while he made himself comfortable and looked around, feeling lost.

The waiter raised an eyebrow, but nodded and hung his coat near the door. He came back to the table with a more confident and friendly smile, hoping to make the other smile too.

“What can I get you?” he asked with his hands behind his back.

“A herbal tea will be fine.” Baekhyun answered, without looking him in the face, fiddling with his state-of-the-art phone, whose battery was almost dead.

The guy blinked and started laughing, irritating his customer.

“What’s so funny?” Baekhyun asked, frowning deeper.

The tall guy stopped laughing to speak. “We don’t have tea here, didn’t you look around?”

Confused, Baekhyun looked around. “I did, why?”

“I’m afraid this is not the kind of place you are used to.”

The shorter guy rolled his eyes, loosened up and massaged his temples. “Damn it.”

The waiter observed him, lowered a bit and kept smiling.

“But if you need to relax and recover from all that rain, Jongin makes a wonderful cappuccino, like the Italian one.”

Baekhyun didn’t waste time asking himself whether Jongin was a barman or if his cappuccino was actually that good, but that beanpole’s expression was reassuring, some serenity inside all the tension.

“All right, then.” he surrendered, snorting and leaning against the table with his elbow.

The waiter nodded and bowed politely, before going back to the counter to communicate the order to his colleague.

 

*

 

That guy was right, the cappuccino was delicious. It was the first positive thing after loads of misfortune and Baekhyun was finally able to relax a bit. From behind the counter the waiter was staring at him completely bewitched, chin on his hand.

Jongin elbowed him.

“What is it?” the taller guy whispered, eyes wide open.

“Go get him.” the colleague encouraged. “There is no one else here, if you don’t take this chance you’re stupid.”

“Who you calling stupid?!”

“Come on, you know what I mean.”

Jongin lightly pushed him on the shoulder, and he froze. His friend sighed and then smirked: actually, if he didn’t try he would regret this.

He went back to the only customer for the night and asked him politely. “Do you like it?”

Baekhyun raised his eyes from the mug and stared briefly at him, as if he was making sure he deserved his trust, and nodded while placing the cup on the table.

“I’m glad.” the waiter answered, while his smile grew.

Baekhyun stared intrigued, without saying anything.

“So ...” the tall guy started, sitting on the edge of the table. “What brought you in this hole during this rainy night?”

“This place looked nice.” Baekhyun lied shamelessly, avoiding looking him in the eyes for too long.

“With the broken sign and the creaking door?” the other guy laughed. “Sorry, but I don’t believe you, It must have been something else.”

“Why do you care?” Baekhyun blurted out.

The guy smiled softly.

“Because someone so beautiful and elegant like you would never come here, unless they had some kind of bad thought buzzing inside their head.”

Baekhyun stared amazed, not used to that kind of compliment. Not with that kind and sincere look, at least.

He suddenly blushed and cleared his throat, hiding his pink cheeks into the mug he brought to his mouth, even though they were pretty obvious.

The waiter giggled and sat in front of him and put his elbows on the table giving him his complete attention.

“I guess I’m in a scene of some kind of horrible movie where the main character just tells all of his misadventures to the first person he meets.” Baekhyun remarked with disregard, after drinking all of his cappuccino.

The tall guy didn’t care how much he would have stayed defensive anyway. He was there, eyes wide open and big ears ready to absorb every single word of the story. Baekhyun thought that talking and venting his frustration against the universe couldn’t be so bad, if he was listened by that young, kind waiter. He told everything, from the beginning to when he entered that old crappy bar, and the more the guy nodded and seemed to understand, the more Baekhyun wanted to keep talking and was feeling better.

“Ah, big nasty business. Don’t you have a job?” the waiter asked.

“Why should I?” Baekhyun shrugged. “I am rich. Not today, but I am.”

The other nodded fast, with an ironic smirk. “Yeah, of course, I forgot.”

For the first time, after he had told everything about himself, Baekhyun was interested in someone that wasn’t himself.

“What’s your name?”

“My name? I’m Chanyeol.” the other answered, happy because he got his new favourite customer’s attention.

“Is this your place, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked again, looking around.

Chanyeol nodded. “Yes, not for long, though. And I don’t know if I will be able to keep it.”

“I see.” Baekhyun simply said, a thinking look on his face.

Chanyeol quickly glanced over at the counter, where Jongin stopped drying some glasses to give him a sign of approval with his hand. Chanyeol knew he had to take the opportunity.

“Listen, uhm ...” he started, but he got embarrassed a lot from having the other’s eyes on him. He then sighed and kept going.

“I don’t know what you father is like, but if you can make the money to give him back, he should forgive you right? You could sell something … like that.”

He pointed at the very expensive coat which Baekhyun was wearing before, causing his disappointment. “There are some coats that are cheaper and warmer, you know?” Chanyeol added, trying to sound convincing.

Baekhyun seemed like he was thinking about it and then shrugged, with a hint of something that looked like a smile, even though Chanyeol wasn’t sure about it.

The customer stood up, determined to leave, and reached inside his pockets, his forehead wrinkled. It was obvious that he wanted to pay for his cappuccino, but Chanyeol wasted no time in raising his hand with a reassuring smile.

“This one is on me.”

“Thanks.” Baekhyun only said formally, going to put on his coat under Chanyeol’s perplexed gaze. He then went closer, as if he was distressed by seeing him leave.

“Wait, what’s your name?” he asked by impulse.

The customer stared at him for a second and smiled at him. This time it was a clear and grateful smile, sweet and heart-warming.

“My name is Baekhyun.” he answered, before going back outside with the cold and the rain.

Chanyeol stood frozen on his place for a long moment before turning back to his colleague at the counter.

“Have you seen that? He smiled to me…!”

Jongin laughed to his friend’s dreaming tone of voice, while outside Baekhyun worked up his courage and asked a lady the way home and then took the bus for some stops with no ticket and felt like a big idiot.

 

*

 

People like Chanyeol were hard to meet, or so thought Baekhyun. He ended up thinking a lot about it and when he had an idea to fix his troubles he felt like a genius again.

During an apparently calm afternoon, Chanyeol was cleaning the tables, when the door opened and Baekhyun’s mischievous face appeared.

“Hey, you’re back!” the waiter exclaimed.

Baekhyun stood on the doorstep and smiled enigmatically. “Of course I’m back. And I’m not alone!”

Baekhyun already looked like another person. After that last sentence he was even more mysterious and Chanyeol stared at him frowning, but his eyes filled with surprise after five, no, ten, no, at least twenty boys made their grand entrance inside the small bar. They were loud, even though at a second glance they looked like they were cut from the same cloth as Baekhyun: used to a certain environment, well dressed and with a lot of money in their pockets.

“Surprise! Today your business will explode!” Baekhyun said, getting closer to a completely starstruck Chanyeol, a smile on his lips that was adorable on so many levels.

“Uhm ...” Chanyeol started, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Jongin was already struggling behind the counter. “I think I’ll call Sehun.”

He hurried behind the counter to get the pad to sign the orders, but he smiled with surprise to Baekhyun, who didn’t understand much of his words but could consider himself satisfied and with a clear conscience. He shrugged and went back to his friends, boasting about his idea of ditching the disco ball and the smoke machine for the best cappuccino in the whole city. He called it “an alternative party”. Everyone could get a seat and ordered something to test their friend’s weird idea. Jongin was becoming one with the coffeemaker and Chanyeol was flying between the tables without getting tired, taking a second every now and then to admire Baekhyun’s face while he was chatting or laughing.

After an undetermined amount of time, the waiter took a break and sat on the step outside the entrance door, a beer in his hand. He breathed in the fresh air of that late afternoon and moved a bit to the side with pleasure, when he found out that Baekhyun was there too.

“Wanna sit?”

“No, thank you.” the shorter boy shook his head, wrapping the scarf around his neck and buttoning up the jacket.

Chanyeol took a sip of beer and looked at him for a long moment. “What about the coat?”

“I gave it back!” Baekhyun said happily. “You were right, this one is warmer and more comfortable.”

Chanyeol answered with just a smile, a fake one with no actual reason, or maybe too many undefined reasons at once.

“Why did you do that?”

His question was followed by silence, before Baekhyun shrugged.

“Well … you helped me and I wanted to help you. You can keep the bar for at least another month!” he said, swinging a bit. “If I were you, I would boast the prices a bit for the second round ... but I didn’t tell you anything!”

Baekhyun winked and Chanyeol had to stop himself from having another sip of beer or he would have surely gagged. That boy was beautiful, shining as a star. Sure, he lived in a shiny world of luxury and gold; it was natural that he was the brightest star.

Chanyeol, instead, was just a delusional dreamer, with not so much money to spend, but a lot of value inside his heart and his mind.

“Thank you, Baekhyun.” he whispered, all big and intense eyes that were smiling more than his lips pulled outward.

The other boy was amazed and blushed a bit without realizing it. No one had ever been so spontaneous with him and with no prejudices from his very first words, not to mention that he didn’t care a bit about his tantrums and Baekhyun being a snob. Chanyeol was special, after all, and he smiled at him sweetly.

And while the cash register was singing, Sehun hurried there to help his colleagues with the orders and the place, because without him everything would go down considering how noisy and not-so-humble the customers were that day. After the first round the drinks were often sent back, because they didn’t satisfy the customer’s tongues, or worse, they were thrown on the ground out of spite. Not to mention how they complained about the costs or how much that “shack” was falling apart.

Sadly, for the owner that became a nightmare soon.

“What the hell is happening?” he whispered between himself disappointed, while he was going to the counter. He consulted quickly with Sehun and Jongin: both appeared exhausted and exasperated even to a surprised Baekhyun.

Right in that moment, a loud noise broke the silence and everyone’s eyes went to the bathroom glass door, now shattered because some guy elbowed it while he was being pushed by one of his friend. Chanyeol’s eyes widened and he became furious.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he blurted, taking giant steps to examine the damage. Baekhyun went closer, but stayed at a couple of metres away. He flinched and jumped when Chanyeol went after him first.

“Baekhyun, what kind of people did you bring me?” he started calmly, but his voice grew louder as he spoke. “These are the idiots you hang around with? Do you treat the place you are in like trash too?”

He was right. During the parties in his or someone else’s house, the respect for the place they were in was zero. They all were rich, used to always have someone to cover them or to clean after them. Baekhyun was like this too and he was slowly learning how to improve that side of him, thanks to his meeting with Chanyeol, but for his friends it wasn’t the same.

“But I wanted to help you!” Baekhyun was only able to say that.

“Do you really wanna help me? Then leave.” Chanyeol hissed, he was shaking trying to stop himself from punching someone. “Go away and take with you all these dumbasses. I don’t allow anyone to damage my place, disrespect who works here and what we do.”

He was right and Baekhyun knew it, he knew too well. Still, with his carelessness, he allowed his world to collide with Chanyeol’s, without thinking of the consequences. It didn’t work.

His expression hardened from the tension. He didn’t say anything that could make things worse, he just gestured the others to go without paying. He just wanted to disappear from the embarrassment. He didn’t talk to anybody and in seconds the bar was dirty, messy and empty again.

Chanyeol sighed and thought that he couldn’t afford to fix the bathroom door easily. If he didn’t chase out Baekhyun and the others, maybe he would have been paid and …

“Oh, fuck it!” he kicked a chair and leaned on the wall, his co-workers came there to cheer him up shortly after.

 

*

 

Thinking about it later, Baekhyun really looked like his father, while he was scolding his friends for making him look bad. He kept repeating that Chanyeol didn’t deserve that treatment, when just the previous week he couldn’t care less about every mess he made just because he was rich.

His friends didn’t recognise him anymore; some of them reproached him and some were just shocked. What happened to him to make him change like that?

He got the answer after some days spent thinking: he had met someone that taught him with few words what really mattered in life and that didn’t really correspond to what Baekhyun currently had in his priority list. He didn’t bother to see that snobs for a while, since they reminded him the spoiled brat he once was.

He stayed alone to think, but the more he was trying to look for a solution, the more he kept focusing on Chanyeol, his smile with the beer in his hand and his rage after seeing his bar treated so badly. That memory hurt the most and one night he just couldn’t take that anymore: he would have gone back to that small place, to apologize on his knees; it was the least he could do.

However, when he got off the taxi, he was breathless.

The swinging, always off neon sign had been clearly replaced with a new one. It was shining with a soft blue light, and once he read the words, Baekhyun started laughing.

He remembered his first encounter with that waiter that was way too tall and with ears way too big, but with a warm smile and a special personality. He remembered the first words he said to him when he entered there to seek a protection from the rain and his heart started beating fast. Suddenly he was so happy to admit his faults and to say sorry.

Baekhyun quietly went in and greeted Jongin waving his hand; he was as always at work behind the counter. Jongin greeted him back and pointed at Chanyeol, who was coming out of the bathroom, which door had been fixed.

“Oh, hi.” the taller one said, coming slowly closer.

Baekhyun took his jacket off and hung it politely, then went towards him.

“Hi, I’m here to apologize.” he started, slightly embarrassed. “I’m sorry I caused you all these problems. I’m just a stupid dumbass that doesn’t know anything beside money. You helped me and I just made a mess.”

He was torturing his hands, his head bowed, evidencing even more their height difference. Chanyeol was observing him silently, then spoke.

“Okay. I accept your apology.”

Baekhyun frowned. “Wait, that’s all?”

“Yes.” Chanyeol shook his shoulders and turned to point at the bathroom. “Your friends came back some days ago to pay for all they ordered ... and a little bit extra for the bathroom door.”

Baekhyun was sincerely impressed and his face lightened up for the surprise.

“Oh ... G-Good, then!”

“Yeah, it’s all right.” Chanyeol said, with a hint of a smile.

After all, Baekhyun’s effort didn’t go totally wasted, so he nodded and kept himself from smiling too hard. He didn’t think he could be able to do that.

“I ... I saw you changed the sign outside too.” he whispered instead, while blushing a bit.

Chanyeol blushed too and his eyes widened, but it was so noticeable now, that Baekhyun had to stop himself from laughing.

“Yeah, I changed it.” he just confirmed, looking down at his feet. “D-Do you like it?”

To answer him, Baekhyun took two steps forward, grasped the collar of his old shirt and then placed a grateful kiss on his cheek to make him die from embarrassment.

“I like it very much.” he said with a smile, and that sentence had the power to melt all the tension between them just like sugar in a cup of coffee.

A month later, the two of them were drinking beer from a bottle outside the bar, chatting about everything and more. Every now and then they exchanged a kiss, a nudge, a joke or a hug.

Above them, the blue sign still worked and lightened their heads.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Agnese who translated my fanfiction and Ricky who checked it later. You are the best!  
> I forgot to put the picture in the html text, so I'll just explain here: the sign says "you are so fucking beautiful". ♡ If you search on Google Images, you will find it.  
> And you, who read this little story, thank you for reading and have a wonderful time. I'll come back for sure. ;)


End file.
